miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia (Meowtopia Version)
Miitopia (Meowtopia Version) Greenhorne Beggining This Creation Is Made By Miitopia-Meow6, So please don't copy. Intro "Happiness ruled the world of Miitopia." '' ''"Every one enjoyed it, living their lives, Until..." "An evil shadow appeared over the town!" "And everybody got worried..." "That this horrible shadow was off with people's faces!" "And whats worse...?" "He put them on monsters in all shapes and sizes!" "But then, a traveller appeared..." ''Beggining (Greenhorne Town) (Design Your Mii) Behold, a simple traveller, "Ahh, such a wonderful day for a walk!" "So, pretty" *Sees a bunch of tiny butterflies* "Huh? What?" *A face is flying around* PLOP! (The face goes on one of the butterflies "AGHHHHH!" *Runs Away* "Phew, huff, puff" "Um.. Am I lost?" ''Miis Name* See's a nearby town "''Oh, lets go there." Carefree Guide "Hello. How are you today?" *Carefree Guide* "Fine, Thank you, but.." "But.." "I've seen a butterfly with a real face on it!" "Bwhaaahaha! Monsters with peoples faces?" "What.. I did see it though!" Conversation Ends Cheery Granny "Helloo, Traveller!" "Oh, hello" "Do you like my shop?" "Its very nice, what do you sell?" "Oh, thank you, We sell bananas, sweets, berries you know. "Cool!" "As my first costumer, I'll give you a free bunch of berries! ''Nice! You got some healing berries! "Thanks! Your very kind" Conversation Ends Worried Mother "Jay! Stop running around!" "Calm down, Jay! Your gonna hurt yourself!" "Oh, hello Traveller" "Hi, can I ask you something?" "Of Course! What do you want to ask?" "I've seen a butterfly with a real face on it.." "What? Oh, I did see a weird shadow this morning fly over me." "Ok... Maybe thats causing the faces!" "Maybe.." "But, thank you for the help!" Conversation Ends Cheeky Child "Grr! I'm a dinosaur, I am! Rarr! "Oof, Oh, I fell" Conversation Ends Lovey-Dovey Couple "Aww, teehee" *Both* "Your so sweet, April" *Zack* "Your so brave, Zack" *April* They Both Hug Conversatoin Ends Sarky Bloke "I wish I was't here." "Hey, you!" "Yes?" "Are you on holiday?" *You Decide* No: "Pfft, ok" Yes: "Im sooo jelous" Conversation Ends NEW! Famous Actress "All night lonngg, yeaahhh!" "Umm, hello?" "Hey! Just practising for my new tour!" "Ok, cool." "Here's a prezzie!" *Gives you a dancing potion Cool! You got a dancing potion! Conversation ends Dubious Mayor "Hello!" "Hey, how are you?" "Im ok, its just that me and Emily saw a scary shadow this morning.." "Yeah! She told me." "And their was FACES coming from it..!" "Wait.. I saw a face on a monster!!" "Oh wow! That might be from the shadow." "I just hope he doesn't attack..." "Wait, sorry!" Conversation Ends Evil "Shadow" Attacks "Is that the... Evil Shadow??" Mayor "What? Was that Traveller right?" Carefree Guide "Who? What, When, How?" Cheery Granny "Mummy? I'm Scared.." Cheeky Child "Its Ok, I'll keep you safe." Worried Mother "April?" Lovey Dovey Man "Zack?" Lovey Dovey Woman "What Is Thatttt??"'' Famous Actress "Uh Oh..it is the..." "EVIL SHADOW!!" Worried Mother, Dubious Mayor and Traveller "Mwahahahahhahhaha! I am the Evil Lord!" "I want to cause saddness and terror on this happy liitle world! Starting with you, people of Greenhorne!" *Steals Worried Mothers Face, Lovey-Dovey Woman's face, Sarky Bloke's Face, Famous Actress's Face and Carefree Guides Face* "Eeek!" Carefree Guide "What The??" Cheery Granny *Face Not Stolen* "Little Jay! Help!" Worried Mother "Mummy!!!" Cheeky Child *Face Not Stolen* "APRILL!" Lovey-Dovey Man "No, Stupid Lord, PUT ME DOWN!" Lovey-Dovey Woman "''Ohh Nooooo!" Famous Actress "HELLLLLLPPPP!" Sarky Bloke "Oh my! T-t-their f-faces!" Dubious Mayor "TRAVELLER! Please save my mummy!" "Oh, ok.." "Thank you so much!" Have this, its my mum's pearl necklace It will help you on your journey. You have accepted the child's request! Epic! You were given a pearl necklace! Category:Meowtopia Category:Miitopia: The Evil Lord